A New Beginning
by Fallen Angel of Epona's moon
Summary: The night Voldemort tries to kill Elizabeth, a power from way back in Lily's family is activated to save her and her brother. After Daniel being proclaimed as BWL, Elizabeth is ignored by her father and abused. When Lily finally has the courage to stand up to him, she ends up taking her daughter and going to her relatives in New Zealand. up for adoption unless I come back to it
1. Prologue

**A new beginning**

 **Summary: After Voldemort blowing himself up trying to kill Daniel Potter, Daniel was claimed the Bow-who lived, but it should be Elizabeth because she moved to protect him. As the next two years pass, because James is so caught up with Daniel's fame, he totally forgets about Elizabeth, and sometimes goes to the point of abusing her. After two years, Lily gets fed up, and confronts James about it, when he refuses to agree to Lily asking him to treat the Children equally, Lily and Elizabeth leave, and move to New Zealand Where Lily has family. Now, the Tri Wizard tournament is underway, and Elizabeth's name has come out of the Goblet, so the ministry has to find her. Problem? Her magical signature is not 'Elizabeth Potter' it's 'Eliza Wright-Smithly' and she is competing in the Wizard tournament held At the Tassie Devil's Magic Caverns. What will happen? What will end up being sorted out? Can Lily and Severus truly make up? And will Lily and James get back together?**

 **Warnings: Fem!Harry, twin Potter children, dark! Evil!Dumbledore, James!Bashing, at least for the start, OCs, and mentions and themes/inspirations from Ocean Girl, but not enough to warrant making this a crossover, for now. IF ANY OF THESE WARNINGS TURN YOU AWAY, PRESS THE BACKWARD BUTTON NOW! OTHERWISE, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Pairings:**

 **Elizabeth X?  
Lily X James or Snape  
**

 **Daniel X Hermione**

 **So, I will accept suggestions for Elizabeth's pairing, and if you could say which guy for Lily: I will decide when I have seven people for either. When I have a nice list for Elizabeth's future partner, I shall make a handy poll.**

* * *

In a small cottage tucked away in Godric's Hollow, a family of four enjoy a quiet Halloween at home, alone. Currently, the twins, Elizabeth and Daniel, rested upstairs in their cot, with their mother tending to them. James, their father, lazed about on the couch, slowly dozing off.

The mood of the family was reflected in their home: it was all bright and homely, which made the cheerful mood they were in even more cheerful because of how they did their home. Bright furniture, bright wallpaper, and lots of windows and skylights.

It had been two weeks since they had gone into hiding. Why you ask? A Prophecy which foretold the defeat of Voldemort had been created, and there were three children who fitted the description of the child in the prophecy: Neville Longbottom and the Potter twins.

Because they did not know which Voldemort would go after, both families went into hiding, and the Potters at least were enjoying it, much to their surprise. They were mostly left alone, with the odd visit from Dumbledore, Sirius and Peter, which meant they got lots of family time.

Because James and Sirius were wary of their other friend, Remus, betraying them, he did not know the location of the cottage. Being a Werewolf and Voldemort offering Werewolves better prospects, they thought he might turn on them.

Lily, who trusted Remus more than Peter thought this was ridiculous, but no one listened to her; she had been even more unhappy when she was told Peter was their Secret Keeper, and when James tried to calm her down, he fuelled the fire even more and ended up sleeping on the couch for the next week.

She had written to Remus to apologise and to say she trusted him. He was hurt by what was happening but said he understood. Lily thought it would serve James right if after pushing Remus away he joined the Death Eaters after all.

Right then, their front gate creaked: that reminded James he needed to oil it. James, confused by this, went to the door and poked his head outside. To his horror, it was Voldemort. "Lily! It's him! Take the kids and run! I'll try and hold him off!" James called to his wife who was running down the stairs.

After looking out at the dark figure that was certainly Voldemort stride up their front path, (her red hair going in all directions) she ran upstairs to the nursery and locked the door behind her.

James did not have a wand, which meant he did not hold Voldemort back much; a simple spell and James was history. "Stupefy," he said, sending James out of his path with the stunning spell. Then Voldemort headed upstairs to where the children were, and probably their mother.

The door was no problem, a blasting hex got rid of it. Then there was the mudblood: rather than kill her, he stunned her. The only thing better than killing the adult Potters was putting them through knowing they failed to protect their children.

Then he walked up to the crib and looked in at the two dark-haired children. The girl had dark red hair and was quite scrawny, while the boy was quite chubby and had black hair. Voldemort's first reaction was to examine the boy: he seemed nothing special, quite strong but nothing special. But refusing to believe a girl could be his equal, he decided the boy was the one.

Right as he pointed his wand at the boy, the girl opened her eyes and looked straight at him. The stare of those brown/green eyes stung, and Voldemort was a bit put off. While he got his mind on the job, he failed to notice the girl moved to be blocking his aim at her brother, meaning his wand was now pointed at her.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried. Just as the deadly green light left his wand, a window of water formed in front of the children, and the spell bounced off it and hit him, causing him to let out a horrible scream, and the house to half collapse.

Soon after, Dumbledore arrived and awake the two knocked out Potters. They found Voldemort's ashes and the two very much alive children. After examining them both, Dumbledore decided that Daniel was the one because he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He failed to see the dew-drop shaped scar on Elizabeth's chest or pretending not to see it.

As Lily and James celebrated their son's victory and their children's survival, Dumbledore grinned: perfect. Now he would remove the girls' power, and give it to James for safe keeping, and all his plans would be laid. James was perfect for it; he would keep it safe and not ask questions.

Now, when the time was right it would be easy to get rid of the only one destined to be more powerful than him: Elizabeth Potter. Without her power she was nothing. With her in a state to be easily gotten out of the way, and Daniel to get rid of Voldemort, Dumbledore knew it was smooth sailing from here to his plan to take over England in the way no one would expect.

* * *

 **As you can see, evil Dumbles here. Leave a small note to what you think below. And I am not deleting any reviews, no, they will boost the story's reach, no matter what you say *evil grin.***

 **Now, even though I have made Voldie a little sexist, I will consider putting him (or Tom Riddle) and Eliza together; that would make it all the more fun, in fact!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: A Few Years later and Lily's Decision**

 **Right, here is next chapter. Don't forget there will be themes and mentions from Ocean Girl. I might turn it into a crossover if I think it is needed.**

 **Now, there is no Lily bashing, but I know it can be hard to stand up to someone you don't want to lose, or love.**

* * *

Lily Potter could only watch in despair as time passed in their new home: the family manor of James' parents. James, whenever he was not working, was fusing over Dan (Daniel,) and ignoring Eliza (Elizabeth.) Lily had tried to get it through James' thick head he needed to spend time with his daughter, but it never got through. It was even worse when Sirius was around: she had no chance then.

What was worse, there was a jar which contained something that looked like an ember made of water in his office, and Eliza seemed to be drawn to it. She had been caught in there three times now, and James punished her severally every time: something about promising Dumbledore to keep it safe at all costs, even if it meant punishing his own child. He did the same if she did not want to get out of the bath.

So, as Lily patched her daughter up and told her son how clever he was, (he was always around trying to work out what happened to his sister,) she felt helpless. Her daughter needed her to help her, but she couldn't speak up. James did not listen to her or want to, and she was not brave enough to stand up to him. But how much longer could she stand it, feeling the fire of angry rise higher and higher?  
The three-year-old girl did not know why she wanted the jar, she was just drawn to it, and it seemed to be calling her. Then there was the bath: well it was obvious she had a thing about water, anyone could see that. Lily shook her head and cursed under her breath.

Lily then took time to take in their home, (which was James' parents' home) it was lightly painted; there were not many coats and the paint was light in colour. All through the house, the paint was lightly coloured. The children's bedroom had everything they needed, plus their beds, and it was blue and pink.

Lily and James' room was typical Gryffindor colours but washed down a bit. Throughout the rest of the house there were five other bedrooms, plus the two bathrooms (Lily and James and the children all had personal bathrooms off their bedrooms,) the parents and the children had, then there was an office for both the adults, a schooling room, a Potion's lab, a drawing room, a living room and everything else a house needs for a family of four, Lily thought happily. If only it was a happy family of four.

"Mummy," Eliza asked timidly, a few days after the latest bath incident. Eliza was very timid; especially when her father ignored her or told her off.

It was a pity from all sides: because looks and personality wise she was like her mum, Eliza did not have a lot in common with her father; maybe magic wise that would show. Daniel was a lot like his father, except for some parts of his personality and his eyes: they came from Lily.  
"Yes?" Lily said, breaking out of her musings. They were seated in the schooling room.

"Why does daddy hate me?" Eliza asked in a way that broke Lily's heart.

"I don't know, sweetie: but I am sure he really does love you," Lily tried to assure the girl.

"Then why does he beat me when I don't want to get out of the bath?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know. Sit tight and it will be sorted," Lily sighed, giving her daughter a promise and a kiss on the forehead.

That evening, James came home and everything went back into the same routine as every night before. Lily swallowed, trying to summon her Gryffindor courage: this had to stop now. She confronted him that evening when he got home from work.

"James, why don't you spend time with Eliza?" Lily asked.  
"Dan needs a lot of attention, so there is not the time for her," James said shrugging.

"You beat her up for not getting out of the bath, yet you did not do that to Dan when he somehow got your office every colour of the rainbow! Please, you need to treat them equally! I cannot stand you abusing Eliza!" Lily pleaded, crying.

"What has that girl done that means she deserves attention?" Lily did not have an answer, so he smirked. "That's right, nothing! So, no, I will not treat her the same as I treat Dan until she does something to deserve it."  
"Fine then: we are leaving, I can't stand this any longer. Poppy!" Lily called. Her favourite house elf appeared. "Pack my stuff and some of the children's stuff now, please," Lily said, snapping slightly.

"Yes, Mistress," the elf nodded, disappearing.

"This, James, is goodbye. I am sick of you refusing to change and hurting your child! The children and I are leaving!" Lily said storming upstairs.

"Lily! Why are you leaving for that brat?" James asked as if he could not understand it. Lily stopped walking.

"To force you to see your wrong-doings. And if this is the only way, well fine. Send me a letter when you finally understand," Lily said, walking on.

"Fine, go, take the girl! But if you dare take Daniel, I will make sure you never leave, and the girl drowns," James said, in a voice and tone Lily had never heard him use before, causing her to freeze.

She shivered and felt conflicted about what to do. In the end, she gave in. "Fine, I'll leave Daniel," Lily quickly said, then started to run. She stopped by her study to grab some things, and write Daniel a quick letter.

 **Meanwhile…**

Daniel and Eliza were listening in to their parents' arguments. Despite their dad treating Eliza as a lesser, and doing everything but telling him to make Daniel be horrible and nasty to Eliza, they got on fine.

"That does not sound good," Daniel whined.

Eliza being timid, just nodded.  
After the yelling stopped, Poppy, one of the House-Elves, appeared and snapped her finger stop gather all Eliza's stuff. Then she carefully packed it into a trunk. Right then, their mum came in.  
"Daniel, Eliza and I are going away for a bit, but I promise, you have done nothing wrong and I love you," Lily said, bending down in front of her son and talking gently.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll understand when you're older," Lily just said before kissing him. Then she scooped Eliza up and walked out, leaving a heartbroken Daniel.

Lily wanted to take her son, but James adored him, so she did not think that was possible without a divorce. She could probably get custody of both children in that case, but she hoped James would realise what he was doing wrong and reform so she and Eliza could come back.

As she left, Poppy appeared with two trunks. "All my mistresses' stuff is fitted into these two," Poppy said solemnly. She would miss the mistress and little mistress.

"Thank you, Poppy. Can you look after Daniel for me? And if James ever hurts him, bring him to me, okay? And in a few years, give him this please," Lily asked the house-elf, handing her a letter. She took it and it nodded.

"Thank you," Lily said, quickly working out how to carry both trunks in one hand and her daughter in the other.

"Good luck, mistress," Poppy said as Lily turned around and walked down the stairs.

Lily walked down the stairs and straight to the floo: she did not even bother looking for James, wherever he was. After putting Eliza on the ground, she said, "When we're in the fire hold on."  
After Lily stepped in, and Eliza did as she was told. Then Lily threw the floo-powder above her head, and they were gone, for a long time.

* * *

 **I had to leave Daniel behind because of plot demands, nothing more! I promise. What do you think of the house design? Please review, and pairing idea.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wilbur and Charlotte Evan-Jones**

 **Hehe, some of the editing done for this chapter was while I was watching Phantom Menace on my phone, well, part of it. I could have tried to find the DVD version, but it's in a container and I'm too lazy *shrugs* I will have to watch the rest tonight. So far, I think it is** **better then** **the Last Jedi. I will admit I haven't seen A New Hope, but I really don't understand why it got so many bad reviews.**

 **Err, that is unrelated for the story. At the moment it's a HP story, with** **the possibility of** **becoming an HP/ocean Girl crossover. And yes, I was thinking about Charlotte's Web when I came up with Wilbur and Charlotte, just as a couple this time.**

 **I won't apologise for lack of updates for the following: I have a life, I have another account, writing is a hobby: I enjoy writing and sharing my ideas with you, and finally, other people have a longer period between updates and don't apologise.**

 **Also, if people don't give pairing ideas, I simply won't give Eliza one. Now,** **onward** **with the story.**

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur for Eliza, and they were very tiring for her. Lily was having similar thoughts and feelings, but being older, she was not affected as much and could go on for longer than her daughter. Or put it this way, she could grit her teeth and keep going.

After using the floo, they spent the night in a dirty pub, then they went to a grand looking place. The entrance hall looked as though it was made from marble and gold, but Eliza wouldn't realise that until years to come. The ceiling was high, so high Eliza even wondered if it had a ceiling. It looked like just above them was another floor: the gold pillars were not in the middle of the room, so when she looked up, she could see what looked like a balcony.

"What's up there?" Eliza asked.

"No idea, dear," Lily said softly.

Aside from the grandness of this room, the room was filled with tellers with goblins at them, and wizards at all of them, being served or waiting for a server to be free. Then throughout the rest of the room, there were benches and corridors going off this room.

However, Eliza and Lily went straight up to the biggest teller at the end of the room, and after Lily exchanged some words with the goblin, they were led off this room into another room. This new room looked like a tunnel: dark, rocky and mossy. There were two carts waiting for them. After they climbed in, the cart took off at an alarming speed.

Lily felt a bit sick at the end, and she was worried about how Eliza would cope, but surprisingly, the little girl loved it and wanted more. As the goblin unlocked the vault, Lily sternly told Eliza four times to stay in the cart, before she entered the vault, and filled the three bags she had brought with money. That would hopefully get them started in New Zealand, where Lily knew she had family she could stay with for a bit.

Second cousin, Wilbur Evan-Jones, had said when he visited her four years ago, that if she ever came to New Zealand, she was welcome at his and his family's home. Lily just prayed that invitation was still open.

After she had filled the bags she had brought with money, they returned to the cart and went back to the surface. Before leaving, Lily got some money converted into Muggle New Zealand money, knowing it would be very handy. Then she and Eliza used the floo again, this time to the Department for International Wizard Travel.

Getting through there was no issue, they needed their bags checked, and Lily had to fill in some forms, but that was all no real issue: just time-consuming. Then they could go through and take a portkey to Asia. From there, they had connecting portkeys to Australia then to New Zealand.

All three trips were very tiring, but none the less, Eliza loved seeing the colours and magic from the different countries. Asia had different writing to what either were used to, and the people were different in more ways than one, as well as there being lots of plants.

Australia, they spoke English, but they sounded very different. Eliza thought they were funny. They stayed the night in Asia and Australia, and while in Australia they went outside, and quickly returned inside with disappointment to discover it was winter, but there was no snow.

It was just as well they stayed overnight in Asia and Australia because Eliza was desperate to get under some water upon arriving in Asia. After finding a hotel room, Eliza spent two hours in the bath. Lily knew that Will (Wilbur) knew a bit more about their family, and old magic, so she hoped he might have a reason for Eliza's claims of going to do if she didn't get to water, and diving into said body of water if she had not had access to it for after three maybe four hours.

When they got to New Zealand it was starting to get dark, and by the time Eliza had a shower, it was getting late. By the time Lily had worked out how to get to Will's home, (he had given her the address and a map of the area,) she had to carry Eliza and the two trunks through the town where Will and his family lived in.

His house was on top of a bluff overlooking the sea, and it was not an easy trip. It was a small magical town built up the bluff, which meant the road was steep, which was hard for Lily, who was tired, but carrying two trunks and her sleepy daughter.

By the time she reached what she thought was Will's house, Lily just about collapsed as she knocked on the door. It was almost eleven thirty, but she still had hoped they would be up; there were lights still on, after all. In future though, she would just stay at the Portkey Port, easier and it meant not climbing hills when she was very tired.

A few minutes after Lily had knocked, she had to quickly collect her balance as the front door opened. Charlotte, Will's wife, opened the door, her dark blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in a way that meant she was about to go to bed.

"Lily? What in gods' blazes are you doing here?!" Charlotte's eyes went wide as she asked. After Lily nodded, Charlotte said, "You better come in: let me take your trunk."  
"Thanks," Lily said gratefully as Charlotte took the trunks, and moved to let Lily in.

"Will! We have company! Just through there, Lily, and feel free to sit down," Charlotte said after putting the trunks down at the foot of the stairs, which were in a direct line with the door. Charlotte gestured to the only lit room on the right. Eliza and Lily went in with Charlotte going to the kitchen. Eliza and Lily had gone into a living room; after a quick look around, they both sat down.

By the time Charlotte had some tea and came back, Eliza had fallen asleep next to Lily. As Charlotte asked how Lily liked her tea, Will came in.

"Lily! This is a surprise! Why are you here? And where is James and your little boy, Daniel, wasn't it?" Will cried loudly.

"Will! Keep it down, Eliza is asleep!" Lily said with a bit of a hash in her voice.

"Oh. Are you staying?" Will asked, and Lily nodded. "I'll call an elf to make a bed up for you, and she can take your trunks up, as well. Daisy!"  
A house-elf that had a green tinge to its skin appeared. "Can you make up a bed for our guests?" Will asked, and the elf nodded before disappearing.

"Now, tell us everything," Charlotte said as she handed Lily a cup of tea.

"Thanks, well…" Lily then explained everything from the prophecy, to why she left.  
"Lily, I am so sorry. You are perfectly welcome to stay here while you get on your feet," Charlotte said sincerely.

"Yes: and all Eliza's needs will be provided: the schooling here for Muggle and magical is great. And we have good hospitals and Healers, too," Will said, his green eyes looking bright.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I have more to ask you, Will, but I want to wait until tomorrow," Lily said gratefully.

"That's fine; I do have to work, but I will come home for lunch. Speaking of food, have you eaten?" Will asked.

"Yes, we have," Lily nodded.

"That's good," Charlotte nodded approvingly.

Right then, Daisy appeared and said Lily's room was ready, she also said she had put a bed in there for Eliza just in case Lily wanted her in the same room when she slept.

After thanking the elf, the adults went upstairs with Lily carrying her daughter, Charlotte and Will showed her the bathroom Lily and Eliza could use, and their rooms. Then they bid goodnight and turned in.

After getting Eliza changed and in bed, and changing herself, Lily climbed in the bed and smiled: so this is what a new beginning felt like? She then started to cry for the loss of her husband.

* * *

 **Next chapter we will see the history behind the Evans family. It is a bit late to be gate-crashing, then again, Lily is not Wonder Woman: she can't be perfect! and I'll aim for longer chaps in the future. And I want to change the title: any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Truth**

 **Right, new chapter. Considering I haven't had much support for this story, I am not going to apologise for leaving big gabs between updates. And can people please vote for my pairing poll, and feel free to suggest pairings. Remember though, one vote for Eliza and one for Lily.**

* * *

Lily was so tired from the journey to New Zealand from England that she didn't rise until just after Will left for work, which was at ten in the morning: very late waking time for Lily, who normally rose at seven or six thirty. Eliza didn't wake up until much later, close to lunch time, being still extremely young.

Lily decided to go muggle and wear a comfy long-sleeve shirt with tracksuit pants, and have her hair loose: she couldn't be bothered doing her hair today, and having it free was her favourite. After dressing, she headed downstairs.  
"Good morning, Lily," Charlotte said with a soft smile as Lily entered the kitchen. Lily saw there were two kids at the table: one with red hair like his father, and another with blonde hair and green eyes from the Evans side of their family the young girl had.

"Morning, Charlotte," Lily nodded. Despite the fact she arrived last night, she felt like she had been here forever. It was a very homely home.

"Lily, these are Will and I's children, Claudia and Iven: you two, this is your aunt Lily," Charlotte said. Charlotte had her dark blonde hair pulled back in a bun, and she looked as though she was dressed similar to how Lily was.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Lily smiled at them as she pulled a chair out and sat down with them all.

"Aunty Lily! When are we going to be able to meet our cousin?" the boy, Iven cried. Lily noticed he had dark blue almost black eyes like his mother. He looked about the same age as Eliza.

"Not for a while yet, she was still sleeping when I checked her," Lily said, giggling slightly.

"Aww, no fair!" Claudia exclaimed. She looked a bit older the Iven, but she seemed to act as though she was younger.

"Come now, you two: Eliza had quite a big day yesterday," Charlotte said sternly.

"True. Can we go and play with ourselves then?" Claudia asked.

"Are you both finished eating?" the two children nodded. "Alright, off you go," Charlotte nodded.

"Yay!" Claudia and Iven cried, jumping up and running off. Both chairs were knocked over in their panic to get up, and Lily flinched as the chairs hit the floor.

"Those two have been pestering me all morning! I am glad to have a break now," Charlotte sighed, shaking her head. Then she asked Lily, "Do you ever regret having children? Those two causes me to regret quite often, but I love them dearly, deep down, despite all the grief and annoyance, they cause me. Still, if things had been different, I would not have cared that much, mainly because children are one of those things you might not want, but if you have them, that changes. Mind you, there are people I know who regret having kids, and only keep them in a sense of duty."  
"No, I have never thought that: I have always wanted to be a mum," Lily shook her head. Then she asked, "Has Will gone to work?"  
"Yes. We will see him at lunchtime though: he always comes back here for lunch. Not been stuck at a desk all day means he can come back at that time. Quite nice really," Charlotte responded.

"What does he do? He might have told me, but I can't remember," Lily asked.

"He's the vice-head of the Floo Department. He's usually out manning chimney sweeping sessions, though. From what he says, it's a pretty easy job," Charlotte said.

"Ah yes, that's right!" Lily nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily asked Charlotte, "Eliza is a bit odd, Charlotte: compared to her brother and other children I've met. Every two hours or so, she has to get to some water. Otherwise, she complains about feeling like she is going to dry up. Has Will mentioned anything like that to you? I know he studied and researched family backgrounds and possible things we could have from way back: magical skills and creature blood."  
"Probably, but he goes on about it so much I end up tunning most of it out. Ask him about it when we see him later and he will be delighted, I'm sure: someone who's finally interested. As fascinating as it was, I got sick of hearing about it after the first week or so. Now, would you like some breakfast?" Charlotte asked.

"That would be nice, if you wouldn't mind making some for me, please: when I am over travelling, I will have to make lots of meals to make up for this. I better go and see if Eliza has woken up yet," Lily said standing up.

"I'll come up with you to see if she has or not," Charlotte said, also standing up.

"Okay," Lily nodded. Then the two women left the kitchen and walked upstairs.

When they reached Lily and Eliza's room, Eliza was still sleeping. Lily went over to her, and kneeled next to her before gently whispering, and jostling Eliza slightly, "Eliza darling."

"Hmm?" Eliza said sleepily.

"Would you like some breakfast, sweetie?" Lily asked.  
"Yes, please. I want a bath, mummy," Eliza said, sounding a bit more awake.

"Alright, I will go and make you both some breakfast," Charlotte nodded, turning to leave.

"Thank you, Charlotte: you are being so kind," Lily said as Eliza climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Your guests here. Anyway, I'd rather cook then do some things I normally do," Charlotte said grimacing. Then she left the room and went back to the kitchen.

After having ten minutes in the bath, Lily finally got Eliza out. Fortunately, there was no crying but Lily had needed a lot of bribery. Mainly asking Charlotte if Eliza could spend time in the pool.

When they got to the kitchen, Eliza looked around round-eyed. Unlike her old home, this place seemed much more inviting and friendlier. She hoped they got to spend more time here.

"How are you this morning, Eliza?" Charlotte asked as the two entered the kitchen.

"Me okay," Eliza said shyly.

"Eliza, this is your aunty, Charlotte," Lily said.

"Hi," Eliza said, still being shy.

"Hi to you, too. I will warn you now, Iven and Claudia are very excited to meet you, so they will probably thunder down here in a minute or so: and like a stampede, there's no stopping them," Charlotte said.

Neither Eliza nor Lily replied to that, instead they both sat down. A few minutes later, Charlotte served up breakfast, and got Eliza a glass of juice, while herself and Lily some tea.

"What do you think of coffee, Lily?" Charlotte asked.

"I have had it and quite liked it. Why, though?" Lily asked.

"I normally have coffee, so I was wondering if you'd join me next time," Charlotte shrugged.

"Love to," Lily smiled.

"Good: We'll turn you into a proper New Zealander yet: we don't really drink tea here, you see. A bit old fashioned and everyone thinks coffee is better," Charlotte explained.

"What else am I going to have to change?" Lily asked.

Over the rest of the time Lily and Eliza ate, Charlotte was telling Lily on all the New Zealand things you need to fit in. Lily thought she could manage them: there were not that many things to change, and Lily thought she could fit in pretty well, too.

Just after they finished eating, Iven and Claudia came bursting in. Introductions were made, and very soon the three kids were talking happily, even though Eliza was a bit shy. Very soon, Lily and Charlotte were watching Eliza get dragged off so the other two could give her a tour.

"Not that long until lunch: fancy a tour?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, please. I have a favour: can Eliza use the pool later? Asking you that question was bribery to get her out of the bath after ten minutes," Lily exclaimed.

"As long as people are around, she may use it. I would be surprised if my two kids made it past lunchtime without begging to use the pool, so she can join them," Charlotte laughed.

"Thank you," Lily nodded.

The house was what you'd expect for a magical family of four: two bathrooms, a living room, the kitchen, an attic, four bedrooms, the kitchen, a dining room, a playroom, a study, a library, and then a small pantry and laundry.

Outside was quite a nice garden, then round the back, overlooking the sea was an undercover patio, set up for eating. Then the room extended over a pool with a summer house at the other end, which was mostly used for storing pool equipment.

"Do you go to the beach much?" Lily asked.

"Not really. We have the pool, and most the time it is way too rough. Get a lot of waves, you see. On the days we do go, we go early because of the other people who come," Charlotte explained.

Sure enough, while Lily and Charlotte had started to prepare lunch, Iven asked if the three kids could use the pool. Charlotte and Lily agreed, and after telling Eliza were her swim clothes were, then the kids disappeared with Claudia agreeing to help them change if they needed it. Over a couple of hours they've known each other, Ivan and Claudia seemed to have become best friends with Eliza.

The mothers were almost done by the time the kids came down and headed outside, so Charlotte said, "Let's head out: Daisy wants to do more anyway."  
"Daisy!" Charlotte then called.

"Yes?" Daisy asked as she appeared.

"Can you finish lunch and bring a pot of coffee and a jug of lemonade out, please?" Charlotte asked.

"Daisy would be delighted," Daisy said, brightening up at the request.

"Good, thank you," Charlotte said. Then she led Lily outside, explaining the main reason they had the elf was for extra company and aid with household chores.

"Is the pool warm?" Lily asked, wondering if it was heated. They had sat down by this point.

"Yes, it is. It is enchanted to do things like creating waterslides, too: also prevents the kids from spending more than twenty seconds under the water: neither of us has to be in the water with them, we can relax out here. Not today, but another time I will show you," Charlotte said.

"Sounds great," Lily nodded with a smile. Then they watched Claudia teach Eliza to swim.

Claudia was having swimming lessons, and even if they knew how to swim, she still had to teach them. Lily laughed as Charlotte told her, thinking it was very cute. Right then, Daisy brought lunch out, and they had to drag the kids away from their fun. Charlotte cast a drying charm over the kids and a quick cleaning charm on their hands.

"Hello?" a voice called, announcing Will was back.

"Hello! Out here, darling!" Charlotte called, looking back at the house.

As they waited for Will to come out, Lily couldn't help but smile at the three kids: she was happy to see her daughter getting on so well with her cousins. Eliza was quite shy, and had not had a lot of socialising, so…

Right then, Will came out, and he went right over to his wife and gave her a kiss, and she returned it. Lily sighed: her relationship with James coming up to her leaving had been on the rocks.

"Yuck!" Iven and Claudia exclaimed.

"I don't think it's yuck," Eliza said quietly.

"That's fine, darling: you are allowed you different opinions to the other kids," Lily said kindly.

"Hi, Lily. And yes, that is true," Will said. He then greeted the kids before sitting down.

After a bit of them all sitting together, making ideal chit-chat. Eliza asked timidly, "Can I go back to the water?"  
"Have you eaten enough?" Lily asked, and Eliza nodded. "Alright."  
"Thanks," Eliza said, before quickly rushing to the water.

"Can we go too?" Iven asked, and Charlotte nodded, so he and Claudia ran off to the water.

After watching them for a while, Lily asked Will about Eliza and water. After explaining how she always wanted to spend a long time in bodies of water, and how she normally wanted three showers or baths a day.

"Lily, I noticed similar things with our kids, but not to the same extremes: they have, however, had jets of water randomly appear, and other things like that. I started studying Lottie and I's families, and I did everything possible to try and find out where the unusual love of water. Eventually, I found some old Tomes in a vault which belong to the Evanas, what we were before coming Evans. I found my answers there," Will said, smiling fondly of the times spent doing family history.

"What did you find out?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Lily, we came from another planet. In short, almost a hundred and fifty years ago, we were aliens who arrived and made themselves at a home without being detected: or the people who did see us were UFO hunters, and most people don't believe them when they claim to have seen alien spacecraft.

"Our ancestors came from the ocean planet, a planet covered in water and oceans: it was a rouge planet captured by the sun not long before life in the basic most form formed here. As far as I can tell, but I am still not sure where exactly, but I think it's on the other side of the sun, in the habitable zone edge surrounded by asteroids, which is why it has not been discovered by astronomers. According to the texts though, it will soon leave our solar system and travel to a system on the outer edge of the Milky Way where it will find another Star to live around.

"Judging by records of our ancestors, it was quite cool in temperature, with seven small moons, one of which will supply heating in the great move. While they didn't have any magic, they were natural swimmers and could hold their breath underwater for extended periods of time. However, they had to get to spend a lot of time in the water, due to always living in at least ankle-deep water.

"As time has gone on though, we have changed to become like everyone else, and no longer have that much use for water. You and I enjoy having baths, being in showers, pools and the sea a little more than Lottie would, but not much more. However, every now and then, a child inherits the ability in some sharp or form, like what I was saying about Iven and Claudia. However, from what you've told me, it sounds like Eliza is a direct throwback to our ancestors. Another thing I've noticed is in my searchings the ones with noteworthy abilities of the ancestors didn't breed on: due to no one wanting to be around a two-legged mermaid," Will said.

"That would make sense," Lily nodded after thinking for a moment.

"Has she shown any signs of being a water elemental? Created bubbles, unexpected floods? Sudden showers of rain?" Will asked.

"There were a couple of incidents when she was a baby, but after that Halloween, nothing," Lily said after thinking for a while. After seeing the confused looks her family was giving her, she said, "You don't know about the war and You-Know-Who then?"  
After the couple shook their heads, Will said, "I know there was one, and a few things like his name were Voldemort but they called him You-Know-Who or he-who-must-not-be-named, and he was targeting Muggleborns and Muggles."  
"And his followers were called Death Eaters," piped up Charlotte.

"Right," Lily nodded. Then she explained about the war. Then she had a thought. "James had a bottle with what looked like a blue flame in it, but it also almost looked like water: Eliza was drawn to that."  
"It is possible that could be her powers, and someone removed them. At some point, I'd suggest getting a magic test done: that says when powers have been removed or locked," Will said thoughtfully. "What an awful thing to do, though if they have been removed. If nothing else, I am told to summon removed powers from wherever they ended up and have them put back into our core is very painful."

"Dumbledore! But why? Does that mean without getting the jar we could get her powers back if they were removed?" Lily cried, colour going from her face.

"Who knows? Anyway, yes, we can, but now I better get back to work. We can talk more about it this evening," Will groaned after casting the Tempus charm. He then very slowly stood up. After bidding the two-woman goodbye, he left for work.

Meanwhile, Lily and Charlotte discussed what Will had said, while working out how to extract the children from the pool.

* * *

 **By the way, I don't believe in Nabiru, but I don't think it doesn't exist. I mean, there is so much we don't know about the solar system and the universe, it is plausible. After all, who knows what governments hide from us. Next chapter they go to the beach! Yay?**

 **I cannot think of anything else to write, so good day.**


End file.
